


Start over { I should, I could, I will }

by Fuuma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), F/M, Het, I guess kinda age difference... but not really, M/M, Masturbation, Melancholy, Sentimental, Slash, Smut, Stucky Bingo 2019, Surprise character..., What-If, pretty much is: steve is missing bucky
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Alla radio che Stark gli ha regalato gracchiano nuove versioni della crisi di New York e dei cosiddetti Avengers.Steve poggia la mano alla manopola, si lascia tentare dalle luci della gloria e dell’acclamazione; ma è tra le interferenze del canale, nelle pause tra una frase e l’altra, tra sfiatate di sconosciuti alla radio, che ritrova un bicchiere alzato e Bucky a ricordargli chi è stato prima di diventare Captain America.[ scritta per la Stucky Bingo 2019 ]





	1. 33

L’abitudine a svegliarsi prima dell’alba, Steve ce l’ha sempre avuta. Quando non era l’asma a svegliarlo e l’opprimente sensazione di un incendio appiccato nei polmoni, era l’angosciante attesa del prossimo attacco, la consapevolezza che quei momenti di calma apparente sarebbero stati passeggeri, la boccata disperata del naufrago prima che l’onda lo rigettasse sott’acqua.  
Dopo il siero, l’abitudine è rimasta – allora c’erano gli ululati delle bombe in lontananza a svegliarlo, c’erano gli scossoni di Bucky alla propria spalla e i suoi “Steve, sei sveglio?” nonostante sapesse perfettamente lo fosse, e nel buio della tenda rimanevano con gli occhi negli occhi, cercandosi sulla pelle l’uno dell’altro e trovandosi in baci scambiati di nascosto.  
Ora il suono della sveglia da comò lo fa sospirare deluso; la mano che si muove a spegnerla ancor prima che inizi a suonare.  
A svegliarlo c’è l’assenza di Bucky: dormire su un materasso della consistenza di una nuvola (ai loro tempi potevano solo sognarlo un letto così comodo) e non essere in grado di trovare la posizione giusta, perché gli manca l’incastro perfetto che aveva con il suo corpo. Gli manca avere i suoi piedi gelidi premuti per dispetto contro il polpaccio, la sua risata bassa a rotolargli nell’orecchio quando se ne lamentava, le sue braccia a circondargli la vita e il bacio a stampo sulla tempia a chiedere perdono. Gli manca la sua voce assonnata quando implorava “Ancora cinque minuti, Capitano” e quella rovente di malizia quando, infilandogli le mani nelle mutande, gli bisbigliava “Voglio iniziare la giornata in bellezza”. Gli manca il metallo della sua piastrina a scavargli tra le scapole, a tatuargli addosso il suo nome, la sua matricola, il suo grado – perché in guerra, ovunque Steve si fosse trovato sul campo, lo avrebbe avuto accanto a sé, _su di sé_; sarebbe stato il suo portafortuna. In cambio Bucky chiedeva solo che vivesse “Per sempre, possibilmente”. Dopo settant’anni nel ghiaccio può dire di esserci andato vicino.

Steve si alza contro voglia.  
Alla radio che Stark gli ha regalato – e che sospetta abbia dotato di vita propria, perché ogni volta che le passa accanto si anima felice di saperlo in quel secolo – gracchiano nuove versioni della crisi di New York e dei cosiddetti Avengers. Tra le voci della popolazione, c’è chi ammette di non fidarsi e chi, invece, ringrazia proprio lui.  
Poggia la mano alla manopola, si lascia tentare dalle luci della gloria e dell’acclamazione; ma è tra le interferenze del canale, nelle pause tra una frase e l’altra, tra sfiatate di sconosciuti alla radio, che ritrova un bicchiere alzato e Bucky a ricordargli chi è stato prima di diventare Captain America. Non è il riconoscimento che cerca o di cui ha bisogno, quello lo lascia volentieri a Stark.  
Con un sorriso amaro quanto l’ultimo sorso di whiskey che gli abbia fatto effetto, spegne la radio, finisce di infilarsi le scarpe da corsa ed esce all’aria frizzante di Washington DC.

\- - -

Il primo messaggio giunge a metà mattina.  
Ricorda episodi poco edificanti davanti alla cassa di un supermercato o sulla banchina della metro, a testimonianza del fatto che non dovrebbe più tenere il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni. Quell’affare è però così piccolo che, puntualmente, si dimentica di averlo.  
Come se avesse subodorato il momento di debolezza, il _bastardo_ si mette a vibrare proprio mentre Steve è in fila in banca per compilare l’ennesimo _ultimo_ modulo della compravendita del nuovo (primo) appartamento. L’offerta di un intero piano tutto per sé alla Stark Tower lo ha tentato finché Tony non ha trovato il modo di litigare con lui perfino sulla colazione; in compenso ha potuto esibirsi nel bel mezzo della hall della banca in un salto di due metri, allarmato da un messaggio al cellulare.  
Mortificato abbassa quanto può la visiera del berretto, sperando che nessuno riconosca in lui l’uomo che pestava Chitauri a suon di scudate.  
Affonda la mano nella tasca, tirando fuori il telefono. Il messaggio (a cui ne seguono altri due con agghiacciante velocità) è di Stark; in qualche modo c’è sempre lui dietro alla propria frustrazione.

[Stark – 10.30] Rogers, segnatelo: nel 21mo secolo la gente normale usa le mail. Non fare tanto il prezioso e adattati. È da 1sett che l’ingresso della torre s’è trasformato in una filiale di stoccaggio x la posta indesiderata. Sono pieno di scatoloni con lettere indirizzate a C. Popsicle. Muovi il tuo patriottico culo e vieni a toglierle di mezzo prima che qualcuno c’inciampi  
[Stark – 10.31] O le bruci  
[Stark – 10.32] O risponda al tuo posto

È l’ultimo messaggio a convincere Steve ad abbandonare l’avanzata verso il bancone. Con il capo chino sul cellulare – e una lentezza imbarazzante – avvisa Stark del proprio arrivo.

[Steve – 10.40] Non fare nulla, arrivo il prima possibile. Dico sul serio, non fare Nulla.

\- - -

Non è ancora entrato ufficialmente in possesso del suo nuovo appartamento, che Steve ha già riempito la cantina di scatoloni. Non riuscirà mai a leggere tutte quelle lettere e non ha alcuna intenzione di farlo, ma buttarle via non gli sembrava giusto o rispettoso nei confronti di chi ha voluto dedicargli parte del proprio tempo con tanta dedizione.  
Ha deciso di metterle quindi in cantina. Lasciandosi guidare dal caso, ne ha scelte una manciata che ha ora con sé, impilate ordinatamente sulla scrivania della sua stanza allo S.H.I.E.L.D.

La lampada da tavolo illumina un ambiente quasi del tutto impersonale. Avrebbe potuto sistemarsi nella finta camera ospedaliera che lo ha visto risvegliarsi in questo millennio e sarebbe stata la stessa cosa. In fondo, non c’è nulla che abbia potuto portare con sé prima di finire sotto ghiaccio e, forse, è anche per questo che desidera avere una casa propria e un pezzo di carta su cui sia scritto “di proprietà di Steve Rogers”.  
Si accomoda alla seggiola di legno.  
Sulla sinistra il set di taccuini che aveva trovato ad aspettarlo al suo primo ingresso in quella stanza; gli si è stretto il cuore quando Barton gli ha rivelato che fosse il regalo di benvenuto dell’Agente Coulson. Ha segnato il suo nome su una delle pagine, così come quello di tutti gli uomini e le donne che ha avuto l’onore di conoscere e che ora non sono più con lui, di tutti coloro che sono morti senza che potesse impedirlo, che sono caduti sotto il suo comando o che il tempo gli ha portato via. Il nome di Bucky si ripete per due intere facciate – _il nome di Bucky è, in realtà, in ogni proprio respiro_.  
La sera la trascorre passando in rassegna le lettere. Sono trentadue in tutto e le legge tutte quante sino in fondo, finché, risistemandole, una busta stropicciata non sfugge dal mucchio.  
Quando da essa ne estrae un foglio, spiegandolo sotto l’occhio ocra della lampada, si accorge di essersi sbagliato: le lettere sono trentatré.

\- - -

La trentatreesima lettera è corta, molto più corta della maggior parte di quelle che ha letto finora, ma c’è qualcosa nella carta utilizzata che lo incuriosisce. La grammatura è spessa, la carta marcata e ingiallita dal tempo e, quando la solleva in controluce, scopre le linee sbiadite di pentagrammi vuoti.  
«Questa è nuova.» Sorride.  
Dopo averla stirata sul piano della scrivania sotto il palmo della mano, inizia a leggerla.

_Hey!_  
Oddio, ci sarà un’etichetta da seguire quando scrivi a un supereroe, si potrà iniziare con un Hey? Dovrebbero iniziare ad insegnarlo nelle scuole, sarebbe sicuramente più utile che sapere come calcolare l’ipotenusa di un triangolo o qual è il valore del pi greco. Alla faccia sua, Miss Robinson!  
Beh comunque ormai è troppo tardi, quindi, insomma: Hey!  
Dubito avrai occasione di leggere questa lettera, ma mia madre mi ha detto che mi avrebbe fatto bene (il che significa che lo strizzacervelli le ha consigliato di dirmi che mi avrebbe fatto bene) e che non sarebbe stato poi tempo sprecato se qualcuno della famiglia ti avesse ringraziato per quello che hai fatto. Non puoi saperlo, ma mio padre è uno dei tanti che hai salvato quel giorno_ a New York… o forse lo sai e, da qualche parte nel vostro covo segreto, avete un tabellone in cui segnate i punteggi e indicate i nomi di chi avete salvato. In questo caso il suo nome è Anthony, sì, come Iron Man, ma giuro che non me lo sto inventando per attirare l’attenzione!_  
Se devo dirti la verità non credo che potrai mai capire quanto ti sia riconoscente. Hai salvato mio padre, ma salvando lui hai salvato mia madre dal dolore di perderlo e, quindi, me. Tre in un colpo solo non è male.  
Comunque, visto che le probabilità che tu mi legga si avvicinano molto a quelle che ho di passare il prossimo provino (una su un milione?), spero non ti spiaccia se ne approfitto per togliermi una curiosità. Probabilmente te l’avranno già chiesto in ogni salsa ma se potessi, torneresti indietro? Immagino che il mondo di oggi ti sembrerà un caotico circo a tre piste e tu lo spettatore che ha perso il biglietto ed è costretto a guardarlo nascosto sotto ai sedili, tra gli schiamazzi del pubblico, afferrando immagini a pezzi. Ma ti prometto che non è così male una volta che ti ci abitui e, hey, se mai decidessi di rimanere il biglietto te lo offro io! (è il minimo che possa fare in fondo e poi sai che figurone ci farei con le ragazze?)

_p.s. Ho messo l’indirizzo a nome di mio padre, così saprai che non ho detto cazzate e si chiama davvero Anthony._

La firma è un’unica lettera puntata.

_B._

Steve la traccia incredulo con la punta dell’indice. Ha sentito il sorriso colare via dalle labbra ed è certo che, se ora guardasse il pavimento, lo troverebbe in terra, in un ammasso gelatinoso di carne rosa pallido.  
È stupido che per un attimo il proprio cuore si sia fermato, è stupido che per un attimo abbia sperato, è stupido che il nome di Bucky sia tornato ad alitargli sul collo e senta la carezza invisibile della sua mano scompigliargli i capelli e dargli del sognatore. Eppure come le possibilità che lui leggesse proprio questa lettera – una su un milione –, chissà…  
Prende quindi carta e penna e inizia a rispondere.

\- - -

_Wow._  
Captain America mi ha risposto.  
Wow.  
Credevo che gente come voi avesse stuoli di agenti o segretarie incaricate di rispondere, o che inviasse cartoline prestampate col disegno di un cagnolino avvolto dalla bandiera americana e un “Grazie per avermi scritto, cittadino random” in Times New Roman. Pensa invece alla mia sorpresa, quando mio padre mi ha consegnato una lettera con una scrittura così antiquata (senza offesa, davvero, non è per offenderti, mi piace la tua scrittura) che mi stupisce tu non abbia usato pennino e calamaio. Dio, penso che odierei scrivere così al pari di quanto odiavo usare la stilo!

Steve interrompe bruscamente la lettura, si allontana dalla scrivania e mette distanza tra sé e la lettera che ha recuperato da poco dalle grinfie di Stark. Ma è già troppo tardi, la voce allegra di Bucky si affaccia alla stanza dando vita all’ultima frase. Lo sente così forte, così distintamente, che è come se fosse accanto a lui, a ruotare gli occhi al soffitto lasciandosi cadere a braccia spalancate sul letto con una smorfia schifata dedicata a qualche ricordo scolastico. E poi gli direbbe che non dovrebbe parlare con i fantasmi, che dovrebbe dormire di più, che dovrebbe comprarsi un cane o una pianta e, se proprio deve, parlare con loro.  
Si passa una mano sul volto, trovando le guance umide; asciugandole, finge di non saperne il motivo.  
Si alza, infilandosi la giacca.  
Ha voglia di bere. No, non è accurato: ha voglia di scopare, perché è l’unico modo che conosce (e che funziona) in cui sia mai riuscito a perdere se stesso. Ma l’unica persona con cui avrebbe potuto farlo – l’unica in grado di farlo stare bene – è neve e ossa disperse tra le Alpi italiane.  
Mettendo mano al cellulare, invia un messaggio a Stark – chissà che non si trovi nei paraggi e non voglia tenergli compagnia, mentre cerca il modo di uccidere un po’ di cellule da supersoldato e indursi in un qualche stato che possa somigliare all’ubriacatura.  
La lettera rimane sulla scrivania. Finirà di leggerla un’altra volta.

\- - -

La corrispondenza con B. prosegue.  
Quando si trasferisce definitivamente nel nuovo appartamento, Steve decide di dargli l’indirizzo di una casella postale che ha affittato sulla stessa via.  
In tutto questo tempo nessuno dei due ha chiesto il nome dell’altro: sono rimasti B. e Captain America, più simili a due personaggi di un fumetto che a due persone reali. Ha paura che una volta saputo il suo vero nome finisca la magia, che il fantasma di Bucky scompaia da quei fogli e lui torni a essere solo, intrappolato fuori dal proprio tempo, come la punta di un giradischi finita fuori traccia, costretto a vivere in un mondo che non gli appartiene.

Ha messo in tasca la nuova lettera e sta tornando a casa dall’ufficio postale, quando si ritrova un’intera foresta esotica trapiantata sul pianerottolo e un cesto di vimini _con le gambe_ con tanto di quel cibo che potrebbe sfamare un reggimento.  
Accanto a piante e cesto, con sorrisetti sdolcinati, i suoi _colleghi di lavoro_.  
Steve non è nemmeno così sorpreso. «Non so che idea vi siate fatti, ma non ci starà mai tutta questa roba nel mio appartamento. Non è così grande.»  
Natasha fa spallucce. «Dillo a Stark, è lui quello che ha bisogno di compensare.»  
La rossa ha tra le mani una bottiglia di vodka che dondola soddisfatta. Accanto a lei, Barton mostra sforzo mentale nella scelta del regalo che gli ha comprato per inaugurare la nuova casa: agita un cavatappi. Sia mai che il Capitano perda gli altri due che la Hill e Fury gli hanno regalato prima di lui.  
Prima che Steve possa farsi largo sino alla porta del proprio appartamento, il cesto con le gambe parla con la voce di Stark. «L’unica cosa che ho da compensare è la tristezza dell’appartamento di Rogers. Se ha la stessa vitalità della tua stanza allo S.H.I.E.L.D. tanto vale chiedere al buon dottore qui presente di prescriverti qualche antidepressivo. Non che ti sia andata così bene l’ultima volta che hai cercato di ucciderti, ma qui per le gelate ti toccherà aspettare Natale.»  
«Per favore, non mettetemi in mezzo.»  
C’è l’idea di una pacca alla spalla di Banner, nella spinta che gli tira Tony. Il dottore è una tartaruga che si ritira nel proprio guscio, incassa la testa e stringe le braccia intorno all’orchidea che Stark gli ha piazzato in braccio qualche ora prima. Il contatto, però, in fondo non lo rifugge.  
Steve li guarda sorridendo, _quasi_ felice della loro presenza. Un po’ di compagnia non ha mai fatto male a nessuno.

\- - -

«E da quanto andrebbe avanti questa storia?» Stark non ha smesso di parlare per un secondo, nemmeno il bicchiere che Banner gli riempie sembra tenergli la bocca occupata più a lungo di un respiro. Ingolla vodka con un verso d’apprezzamento rivolto alla Romanoff e torna a vezzeggiare le proprie orecchie col suono della propria voce. «Ma soprattutto, chi diavolo è che scrive ancora lettere in questo secolo?»  
Accomodato al divano con un braccio disteso sullo schienale, che nemmeno tanto casualmente sfiora la schiena di Natasha, Barton ridacchia divertito. «I fan di Captain America, a quanto pare.»  
«Non è un mio fan. È solo un ragazzo che ha voglia di parlare e ha trovato qualcuno con cui farlo.»  
Natasha affila lo sguardo, lo studia come se cercasse di capire se davvero crede in quello che sta dicendo, se è davvero così ingenuo come il suo look da bravo ragazzo vorrebbe far credere. «E chi ti dice che sia _ solo un ragazzo_?»  
«Me l’ha detto lui.»  
_«Oh, Rogers.»_  
Non gli piace l’inclinazione nella voce della rossa.  
«Dammi il nome.» Tony schiocca le dita, come a ordinare un altro drink, con la differenza che questo rischierà di andare di traverso a Steve.  
«Quale nome?»  
«Il nome del tuo ammiratore segreto, fulmine di guerra! Che altro nome credi mi interessi, quello del tuo stilista cieco?»  
Steve svirgola un’occhiata da Stark a Banner, forse cercando in lui pezze per rattoppare la propria pazienza. È l’unico che non ha ancora parlato e con un sorriso bonario solleva le spalle in quello che sembra tanto una giustificazione rassegnata, un “è fatto così, ma non è cattivo”.  
E Tony cattivo non lo è davvero, è solo fastidioso: «Allora, questo nome?»  
«Non ce l’ho. Lui non conosce il mio nome e io non conosco il suo.»  
«Oh, Rogers.» Questa volta nell’intonazione di Natasha c’è una nota divertita.  
Ma Stark non si arrende. «E le tue lettere in risposta a chi le spedisci? Chiunque sia J.A.R.V.I.S. può avviare un controllo su di lui e accertarsi che non si tratti di un cinquantenne psicopatico con il fetish delle divise da supereroe datato.»  
A Steve non rimane altro se non capitolare: «Anthony Fruhauf. Da quel che ne so è il preside di una scuola.»  
Il sorriso smaccatamente divertito di Stark si allarga da un orecchio all’altro. «Ripeti un po’, hai detto Anthony? Siamo sicuri che sia proprio un _tuo_ fan?»  
«Ti prego, tieni per te ogni commento.»  
La richiesta, ovviamente, cade nel vuoto; perfino Banner, questa volta, prende parte al discorso.

\- - -

Come promesso, quella stessa notte rientrato a New York insieme a Banner, Stark avvia un controllo sul nome che Steve gli ha fornito. I risultati devono essere più soddisfacenti del previsto, perché non aspetta nemmeno la mattina successiva per informarlo. Anche se forse, se Steve sta iniziando a capire bene come funziona il cervello di Tony, azzarderebbe l’ipotesi che fosse solo preoccupato per lui.

[Stark – 01.45] Pericolo rientrato, Cap. Nessun 50enne psicopatico sta cercando di attentare alla tua verginità. Ti ho inviato per mail tutte le informazioni su Preside!Iron Man e famiglia, così puoi scegliere se rovinarti o meno la sorpresa  
[Steve – 01.51] Grazie Stark. Dico davvero.  
[Stark – 01.52] Solo 6min per digitare 4w? Qualcuno si è allenato  
[Steve – 01.55] …ok, buonanotte.  
[Stark – 01.56] Suscettibile il Capitano. Dai, sul serio, prima toglimi una curiosità. Che te ne fai di scambiarti letterine con un ragazzino  
[Steve – 02.02] Non è per le lettere, né per il ragazzino (che comunque ha 21anni).  
[Stark – 02.03] 21 anni, ok, potrai berci legalmente una birra e farci tutti i sogni erotici che vuoi. È anche carino se ti interessa, dev’essere l’unico studente al mondo in grado di uscire decentemente su una fototessera universitaria. Comunque se non è per lui o per le lettere, per che cos’è  
[Stark – 02.06] Non puoi capire.  
[Stark – 02.07] QI oltre la media, ricordi? Mettimi alla prova  
[Stark – 02.20] Cap, ci sei ancora?  
[Stark – 02.23] Lasciamo perdere, ok? L’ora non mi aiuta a essere più veloce con i messaggi.  
[Stark – 02.24] Sì certo, bella scusa. Come ti pare. ‘notte

\- - -

Nonostante ogni buon proposito, Steve non chiude occhio per tutta la notte.  
Sdraiato nel proprio letto, si rigira tra le mani l’ultima delle lettere che B. gli ha inviato.  
Come le precedenti, ha usato un foglio pentagrammato. Ma in questo le linee non sono scolorite, né vuote: la lettera è stata scritta sul retro di uno spartito per pianoforte.  
Al centro è stampato il titolo di una canzone che Steve non ha mai sentito. È nata dopo di lui, dopo la guerra (quella che credevano avrebbe messo fine a tutte le altre), dopo il ghiaccio. Ma, anche se nella danza si muove con l’eleganza di uno scopettone, conosce la musica, sa come leggere uno spartito e si ritrova a mugugnare a ritmo.  
Tasta le note esitante, le assaggia prima nella mente, finché non si sente abbastanza sicuro da lasciare che le parole scorrano tra labbra già schiuse.  
Alla fine Steve inizia a cantare sottovoce.

_ Imagine there's no countries_  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people living life in peace[1]

È come se quella canzone fosse una mappa per un nuovo mondo, un modellino su cui basare ogni propria fantasia.  
Immagina una città senza nome, una bandiera senza colore, una guerra mai iniziata e al centro del mondo il sorriso disinvolto di Bucky. Lo immagina disteso in un prato infinito, tra campanule che cantano al vento; i capelli scompigliati, la maglia arricciata a scoprirgli l’ombelico e le proprie dita che indugiano sulla sua pelle. Immagina di toccarlo, di veleggiare coi polpastrelli sui respiri del suo petto e di battere con le dita a ritmo, suonando su di lui una musica mai sentita, cantando per lui una canzone mai cantata.  
Immagina di averlo ancora al proprio fianco, di aver saputo che un altro _Uomo fuori dal tempo_ si fosse svegliato in quest’epoca e di essersi trovato al suo capezzale quando avesse aperto gli occhi. Immagina gli occhi sgranati di Bucky e poi la meraviglia incontenibile per ogni novità, per ogni passo avanti che la tecnologia ha fatto. Immagina di poter rispondere al suo “Dove siamo?” con un sorrisetto saputo: “Siamo nel futuro”.  
Ma quando la canzone finisce è di nuovo solo in quella stanza e il volto spaventato di Bucky aleggia e _cade_ tra le righe nere del pentagramma, scomparendo dietro a un _“fa”_ silenzioso come neve su un ghiacciaio.  
Con una mano Steve tasta le lenzuola sotto di sé, il cotone ruvido, dozzinale; le ha comprate in saldo in un negozio all’ingrosso, cedendo all’incapacità di addormentarsi in un abbraccio più morbido. Anche se non si avvicinano minimamente alle lenzuola di cartavetrata in cui lui e Bucky si arrotolavano d’inverno, sono meglio di niente. Lo aiutano a ricordare come, al di sotto di esse, le loro mani viaggiassero, esploratrici alla conquista di nuove terre, alla riscoperta della loro pelle nuda, toccandosi ogni volta con l’incantata emozione della prima, svelando linee di muscoli che sotto i polpastrelli si tendevano frementi, e dandosi battaglia sino all’ultimo ansito.  
La lettera scivola spiegazzata accanto a lui, atterrando senza suono sul materasso. La mano che ha usato per tenerla trova posto tra le proprie gambe, dove scie di piacere gli strisciano sotto i boxer, gocciolando oltre gli orli dei ricordi e reclamando un tipo di attenzione che non ha più concesso a nessuno – né si è mai concesso da solo. Stark direbbe (nel suo colorito vocabolario) che è un uomo all’antica, il timorato di Dio che condanna la lascivia dell’autoerotismo come seme di un onanismo da cui non nascerà alcun frutto. E, se solo potesse sentirlo, Bucky riderebbe di gusto dopo averlo messo a tacere con un’occhiata eloquente.  
Steve socchiude gli occhi, alza il bacino, la mano aperta a strofinare il palmo sul membro, in un tentennato movimento circolare. Ha la stessa esitazione che prima lo ha colto per lo spartito, e mentre avvolge la propria erezione nel calore delle dita, si sente scivolare via come la lettera, si sente ingoiare dalle pieghe del materasso, dall’odore di ammorbidente delle lenzuola, dai cigolii del letto. Tutto quello che l’ha tenuto ancorato in quella realtà cola via tra gocce bianche di sperma, si sfalda masticato da gemiti rochi, corroso dalle dita che salgono e scendono lungo l’asta dura dal pene. La stretta delle dita lo strozza alla base, si masturba con una durezza che gli butta fuori una ferocia triste e rabbiosa, quasi non meritasse di godere in assenza di Bucky.  
L’orgasmo lo coglie quasi di sorpresa, è piacere forzato che gli riversa nella mano sperma, nostalgia e un’insensata voglia di piangere.  
«Ricomponiti Steve, stai iniziando a diventare patetico…» la sua voce giunge distante, dal limbo in cui gli sembra di essere finito da che si è svegliato. Non si trova nel suo anno, ma nemmeno nel 2012 – è da qualche parte nel mezzo, a nuotare senza tregua tra onde che lo sbattono contro gli scogli, alla ricerca di una riva su cui approdare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Imagine, JohnLennon = <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FX4D1jU2m8>  
\---  
Questo doveva essere un esperimento veloce, tanto per togliermi dalla testa un'idea che mi tormenta dall'uscita di Endgame.  
Ahahahah, che illusa sono stata! Mi ci sono voluti mesi solo per trovare la storia giusta da sviluppare e nel frattempo, si è fatta avanti la challenge 1StuckyADay, con i suoi bellissimi prompt, tra cui anche quello da cui ho sviluppato questa fic - in ritardo, perché altrimenti non sono contenta.  
Dalla flashfic che doveva essere, è diventata una fic di 10.000+ parole; così, visto che perfino su LJ non mi ci stava in un unico post, ho pensato che fosse meglio dividerla in tre capitoletti.  
p.s. Gli accenni alla Science Bros nascono perché ai tempi di The Avengers, oltre ad apprezzare la IronFrost e la Pepperony, anche Bruce lo trovavo un buon partito per Tony. Ma per l'appunto si tratta solo di accenni per chi li vuole vedere.  
\---  
Ispirata alla: task 18.2 (july ediction) della 1StuckyADay @till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky – prompt: immage  
Scritta per: la Stucky Bingo 2019, casella: Secret Identity Revealed


	2. What's in between

La nuova missione è una diga innalzata tra Steve e il 1945. Un velo nero cala sui volti di Bucky, di Peggy, di Howard, degli Howlings e perfino del Colonnello Phillips. In compenso leva quella poca polvere che può essersi depositata in meno di tre settimane sul suo scudo e sui suoi riflessi – la Giubba Nera che butta a terra, mettendolo a tacere con una calciata in faccia, confermerebbe.

«Possiamo dire addio al cliché del canadese educato.» Dai portelloni forzatamente aperti della struttura militare canadese, la voce suadente della Romanoff si tuffa direttamente nell’auricolare all’orecchio di Steve.  
«Se può consolarti l’ultimo che ho abbattuto sono quasi sicuro si sia scusato prima di sparare.» Barton ribatte, la sua battuta cavalca una freccia che taglia in due l’aria accanto alla nuca del Capitano e si conficca nel cranio di una Giubba appena arrivata.  
Steve fa scattare la sicura dietro la schiena che mantiene magnetizzata quella parte dell’uniforme. Lo scudo scivola giù attratto dalle sue dita e, quando lo lancia, è come assistere a una partita di biliardo: la pallina bianca rimbalza in angolature calcolate al millimetro che mettono in buca tutte le altre, tocca sponda e alla fine torna a casa. Di nuovo tra le sue mani.  
_«Show off»_ commenta il duo all’unisono. «Dillo che ti manca Stark.»  
Reprime un sorriso, mantenendo la concentrazione. «In questo momento è del silenzio radio ciò di cui sento la mancanza.»  
«Oh, le nostre voci ti danno fastidio, Rogers? Preferisci che ti scriva via lettera~» La frecciatina di Natasha gli si insinua dietro al collo, alla base della nuca, spolverandola di brividi.  
«A proposito, di che parlate in quelle lettere? Come scongelare un corpo umano al microonde? O gli stai insegnando qualche vecchio rimedio della nonna contro il raffreddore?» rincara Hawkeye.  
Steve ricorda di aver letto sui file dei due Agenti di come, insieme, siano una combinazione perfetta – _fatale_, è stato il termine usato nella valutazione di Coulson –, ora non ne ha alcun dubbio.  
Riaggancia lo scudo alla schiena e tira un’occhiata malevola su uno dei tetti a ovest, verso la nicchia da cui gli occhi rapaci del Falco tengono sotto controllo il perimetro. «Ora siete voi ad aver preso il posto di Stark.»  
Le risate dei compagni sono sfacciate ballerine che lo accompagnano in allegre giravolte oltre l’ingresso della struttura e sino alla fine della missione.

\- - -

Una ferita al braccio sinistro è quanto rimane al termine della missione. Nulla di grave, lo ha già rassicurato il medico all’infermeria dello S.H.I.E.L.D. mandandolo a casa con una benda e un _bacio sulla bua_. Non che ce ne fosse davvero bisogno, Steve riesce a sentire le cellule modificate del suo corpo all’opera per riparare i tessuti che la lama seghettata di un pugnale gli ha inciso – tra qualche giorno non sarà rimasta nemmeno la cicatrice.  
«Ti hanno dato il via libera?» L’agguato della Romanoff è silenzioso. L’ha superata senza accorgersi della sua presenza e quando è a portata di mano, dita sottili di un ragno bianco gli zampettano con sensuale irriverenza sul bicipite, prendendolo sottobraccio.  
Steve non ha nemmeno avuto modo di scansare la presa. Quando la guarda, lo fa per studiarla con la stessa attenzione reverenziale che riservi agli animali pericolosi oltre il vetro di una gabbia, chiedendoti in quanti modi potrebbero ucciderti se solo ne avessero l’occasione.  
Un cenno del capo. «Sì, sto andando a casa.»  
«Vuoi un passaggio? Sto andando anch’io da quelle parti.»  
Sa che sta mentendo. Dovunque abiti Romanoff, non è dalle sue parti.  
«Fury ti ha chiesto di tenermi d’occhio perché anche lui è convinto che abbia bisogno di una balia?» Si pente di come gli sia uscita la domanda quando ormai l’ha posta e, nell’arricciarsi delle labbra di Natasha, trova una punta di stizza che la russa non è riuscita a celare in tempo.  
«Fury non è così altruista da preoccuparsi della tua solitudine, finché svolgi bene il tuo dovere.»  
«Scusa, non volevo prendermela con te. E comunque non dovresti preoccupartene neppure tu, non mi sento solo.»  
«Sei un pessimo bugiardo, Rogers.» Rinsalda la presa al suo braccio e tira verso il basso, costringendolo a incurvarsi su di lei. «E anche non fosse so cosa si prova a risvegliarsi in una nuova pelle, sottratto a quella che un tempo era la tua vita, la tua missione, il tuo credo. L’unica differenza tra noi due è che per me è stata una scelta, ma il risultato è lo stesso: tutto quello che possedevamo è rimasto fuori dalla nostra portata, è andato perso.»  
Natasha è sempre stata un’incognita dalla chioma rossa e le belle labbra carnose, ma Steve è sicuro che non sia tipo da fare certe confidenze a cuor leggero.  
«È così evidente?»  
«Tu cosa dici?»  
«Dico che preferisco astenermi da ogni commento, prima che venga usato contro di me.»  
Natasha ride sottovoce. Il suo morbido «Passerà.» porta con sé l’esperienza e l’amarezza di un “ti abituerai”. «Puoi sempre chiedere di uscire alla ragazza della contabilità del terzo piano, so per certo che non ti si negherebbe.»  
Steve scuote il capo, rifiuta, ma se c’è una cosa che ha capito della rossa è che è un osso duro e non lascerà cadere il discorso tanto facilmente.  
«Per quel passaggio?» riprende lei, cancellando dietro al battito delle ciglia folte gli ultimi due minuti di conversazione.  
«Facciamo la prossima volta, ok?»

\- - -

Può girarci intorno quanto vuole, ma Steve sa che Natasha ha ragione. Il problema della solitudine è che è una bestia affamata d’attenzione, un bisogno uncinante che strappa i fili del buon senso e il più delle volte ti fai bastare anche la zampa tesa di una iena, pur di metterla a tacere.  
È certo che B. non sia il nuovo alieno arrivato dallo spazio per conquistarli, o la spia di un governo straniero che cerca in lui una pratica ala sotto cui infilarsi, aspettando il momento giusto per piantargli un coltello alla schiena. È solo un ragazzo. È solo l’iniziale di un nome _(un nome come Bucky…)_. È solo lettere inchiostrate dietro spartiti per pianoforte e, per quanto gli riesca così facile crogiolarsi nella fantasia di un forse  
_(forse lui e Bucky sono stati figli dello stesso destino, forse non è solo pia illusione la propria, forse non è solo un idiota disperato incapace di lasciare un amore di settant’anni prima nel passato a cui appartiene, forse, forse, forse)_  
non è ciò di cui ha bisogno davvero.  
Eppure, come se si fossero dati appuntamento quella stessa sera, la nuova lettera lo aspetta nel silenzio immobile della sua cassetta postale.  
La prende in mano tra il tintinnio metallico della coppia di chiavi gemelle agganciate a un portachiavi degli L.A. Dodgers. Non aspetta nemmeno di essere a casa, strappa la parte superiore della busta e la apre.

_Oh Capitano, come hai potuto tradirmi così? Ok che, in quanto umano, non puoi essere perfetto, ma hai la minima idea di che sforzo di volontà mi tocchi fare per poter scrivere a un nemico degli Yanks_[1]_?_  
I Dodgers ti hanno tradito, pal! Hanno mollato Brooklyn più di mezzo secolo fa, hanno aspettato che tu finissi ibernato per andare a cercar gloria a L.A.; non lo meritano Captain America!  
Lo so, lo so, comunque vada tu rimani leale e a me toccherà farmene una ragione – che fregatura.

Steve ride. Trova divertente la sfacciata confidenza di B., il modo in cui le sue lettere non inizino più dai saluti (non ce ne sono più stati da quel suo primo sbarazzino “Hey”), ma prendano vita da un punto a caso di un discorso già iniziato, come se il tempo che c’è voluto per recapitargli la lettera l’abbia solo tenuto in sospeso ed ora possano riprendere tranquillamente da dove hanno lasciato.  
Non sa _quasi_ nulla di B. ed eppure gli sembra di conoscerlo da sempre.

\- - -

Ha raccontato a B. di Peggy.  
Non ha fatto nomi; è attento a non farne mai, a non disseminare per strada indizi che potrebbero condurre nemici alla porta di chi gli è caro, ma da quando è tornato dalla clinica che ha in cura la donna, ha avuto il bisogno di raccontare a qualcuno che per la prima volta da che le ha fatto visita, Peggy lo ha riconosciuto.  
L’Alzheimer se la sta portando via, ma quella è stata una giornata buona e ritrovare la _sua_ Peggy, dietro al reticolo di rughe sul suo volto, gli ha riempito il cuore di una calda felicità.  
Glielo ha raccontato forse anche perché Bucky ne sarebbe stato geloso, perché gli si sarebbe seduto in grembo e con un imbarazzo tutto suo (ai tempi nessuno avrebbe mai creduto che quella carognetta sciupa femmine conoscesse vergogna) gli avrebbe detto che sarebbe potuto essere lui la sua donna, che avrebbe potuto fare tutto ciò che faceva una donna, se era ciò che desiderava. Lui, così bello, così forte, così virile…

Quando finisce di scrivere, piega la lettera in quattro parti e la infila in una busta su cui ha già trascritto a memoria un indirizzo di Rockland.

\- - -

Il campanello d’allarme scatta dopo due settimane abbondanti, quando Steve riceve una lettera che non proviene più dalla contea. La scrittura, tuttavia, è sempre quella di B. e non gli ci vuole molto per scoprire cosa sia successo.

_Ho cambiato indirizzo. Ti ricordi che ti scrivevo da quello di mio padre (patrigno, a dire il vero)? Beh, salta fuori che lo stronzo non era poi così degno di essere salvato, tradiva mia madre e lei lo ha scoperto. Ero in camera mia quando è successo e li ho sentiti attraverso il muro, lui non ha nemmeno provato a negarlo. “Sì, ti ho tradita – sì, va avanti da un po’ – sì, mi vedevo con lei a NY”… Non ha nemmeno provato a mentire, a dire che gli dispiacesse…_  
Avevo già iniziato a fare le valigie ancor prima che mia madre venisse a dirmelo…  
Penserai che sia un mostro se ti dicessi che avrei preferito ci fosse rimasto secco quel maledetto giorno a New York? Non dico che non avresti dovuto salvarlo, ma dopo_ averlo portato in salvo, lontano dal tuo sguardo, uno di quegli alieni avrebbe potuto sparargli tra le gambe: bye-bye uccello!_  
E invece…  
Ora siamo tornati ad essere io e mia madre.

Quella è la prima volta che la distanza (il fatto che non si conoscano _per davvero_) gli pesa. Vorrebbe poterlo guardare negli occhi mentre gli dice che gli dispiace, vorrebbe potergli stringere una spalla tra le dita, scrollarlo piano finché non solleverà la testa e allora sorridergli, mentre gli assicura che ha tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato.  
Sono altri i mostri.  
Nonostante sia già tardi, quella sera rimane sveglio finché non finisce di scrivere la lettera e il mattino dopo, prima di dirigersi al Lincoln Memorial per correre, si assicura di inviarla con posta prioritaria.

\- - -

Nelle lettere che seguono B. non smette di ringraziarlo per avergli risposto la prima volta, per non averlo bollato come il ragazzo idiota che probabilmente è e perché riesce sempre a trovare il tempo di salvare anche il mondo nelle pause tra una lettera per lui e l’altra (e non il contrario, ci ha tenuto a precisare).  
Per Steve, trovare il tempo di scrivergli nelle pause tra un salvataggio del mondo e l’altro (no, ancora non è il contrario) è diventato parte integrante della propria routine. Non lo ha mai considerato un peso e, anche se B. non lo ha mai detto, sa che lo pensa, che dietro alle battute c’è un ragazzo giovane e insicuro, un’anima dolce che ci tiene al suo giudizio. Nessuna pressione, eh?

_Sii onesto, Capitano: quante possibilità ho di passare la selezione ed essere assunto come stagista alla Stark Tower? L’università non si paga a provini e scommetto che gli assegni di Stark hanno più zeri di molti altri posti. Male che vada puoi sempre mettere una buona parola per me!  
No, aspetta, per lettera non funzionerà mai. Ok, ecco l’idea: scarica Skype, ci chiamiamo, ti mostro la mia faccia angelica e vedrai se non ti convinco!_

Quella sera, Steve è quasi tentato di rispondere che non ha bisogno di vederlo (e che ancora nessuno gli ha spiegato cosa sia _Skype_) per sapere che faccia abbia. Anche Bucky aveva la faccia da angelo e, fin troppo consapevole del proprio fascino, ne ha sempre approfittato. Perfino con lui, soprattutto con lui, perché sapeva quanto Steve adorasse quando lo faceva. Gli piaceva quando, dopo un litigio, Bucky si avvicinava a lui gattonando, appoggiava il mento sulle sue gambe e lo guardava a occhi spalancati, intrappolandolo in quel suo sguardo di cristallo, miagolandogli le sue scuse. O quando, guardando il blocco da disegno di Steve, gli chiedeva di dedicargli un ritratto – come se ci fosse mai stato bisogno di chiederglielo.  
Sono cose che alla fine tiene per sé.  
Peggy è l’unica a cui ancora parli di Bucky; è anche l’unica che, oltre a lui, lo abbia conosciuto. Non riesce a condividerlo con nessun altro, preferisce custodire gelosamente ogni memoria di lui, come un segreto prezioso – non avrà protetto l’uomo, ma può ancora proteggerne il ricordo.

\- - -

Il mattino seguente Steve non sente la sveglia e per la prima volta da quando è arrivato in quel secolo si sveglia tardi, con il sole già alto nel cielo.  
Quando spalanca gli occhi, non sono i numeri luminosi che segnano le 10.30 a fargli premere una mano sulla bocca spalancata, è invece il rigonfiamento sospetto che solleva le lenzuola all’altezza del suo bassoventre.  
Ha un’erezione. Ha una dannatissima erezione e se ben ne ricorda il motivo, non c’è nulla di lusinghiero.  
Ha sognato Bucky, _ecco il motivo_. Non il sergente ventisettenne con cui ha marciato per i campi di battaglia, non l’uomo con cui faceva l’amore tra i boschi francesi per poi tornare di nascosto alle loro tende. Ha sognato Bucky il ragazzino dalla vita stretta e il torso glabro, Bucky che aveva occhi di gatto e la bocca di una bambola, Bucky che d’estate girava a petto nudo, con i piccoli capezzoli turgidi su cui lo sguardo di Steve si soffermava ogni singola volta, Bucky che era in grado di fermare il mondo con un sorriso.  
Di quel sogno il ricordo è ancora caldo tra le cosce: è una bocca bagnata di uno splendido rosa acceso premuta al proprio pube. È una lingua morbida e saliva bollente che lo lecca per tutta l’asta, che gli intinge con la punta umida la cappella, raccogliendo gocce bianche di seme. Sono denti che gli lasciano brividi ovunque, quando gli mordicchiano i testicoli e gli strappano gemiti e sospiri.  
È Bucky che lo prende in bocca fino in fondo, che quasi lo _ingoia_ e gorgoglia in un gemito di soffocato piacere, mentre lo succhia, lo lecca e il sogno si sfalda in zampilli bianchi.  
Steve non ricorda se sia venuto, prova però una sensazione strana, sporca – un liquido senso di colpa che sente, ora, nella realtà, rotolargli giù per le cosce sudate e appiccicarsi alle lenzuola umide. «Dannazione…»  
Si passa una mano sul volto, schiacciandola contro il naso e la bocca finché il bisogno di respirare non diviene urgenza. Anche in quel momento aspetta, forza l’istinto, strizza gli occhi e rimane in apnea.  
Quando riemerge, togliendo la mano e respirando a bocca aperta, ha finalmente preso la sua decisione. _ Deve farla finita.  
_Non può continuare a cercare Bucky tra le lettere di un ragazzino che, per qualche motivo, l’ha preso in simpatia. Non può andare avanti a trasfusioni d’inchiostro e sperare che possano un giorno rimpiazzare il sangue di Bucky, non è giusto per nessuno dei due.

_Deve farla finita._

\- - -

Il taglio dovrebbe essere netto, un cerotto strappato da una ferita che prima o poi, col tempo, dicono, si rimarginerà. La verità, però, è ben diversa e fa a pugni con l’idiota impulsivo, ma pieno di ideali che è Steve Rogers.  
Non ha ancora trovato il modo di scrivere a B. un’ultima volta per spiegargli di non poter _– voler –_ più continuare.  
_(Ma come fai a uscire dalla porta di servizio di un sogno ad occhi aperti, prima di sapere come andrà a finire?)_  
Ogni volta che si è messo davanti a un foglio bianco, la penna ha tracciato linee di disegni e si è ritrovato, alla fine, con decine di ritratti di Bucky e nessuna lettera – non ha però mai pensato, nemmeno per un momento, che sarebbe stato semplice.  
Come ha detto a Stark tempo fa, non è mai stato per le lettere, né per il ragazzo (anche se ora non nega di essersi affezionato a quella scrittura disordinata, incapace di seguire una linea dritta sul foglio e alla persona dietro alla lettera puntata). Non è mai stato nemmeno perché, come il documento di proprietà del proprio appartamento, è qualcosa che appartiene in qualche modo a Steve.  
È perché, come lui, si trova nel mezzo. _Tutto qui._ Perché lo aiuta a trovare posto per i ricordi anche in un tempo che già avrebbe dovuto digerirli, perché è la reincarnazione di una vecchia voce amica che gli racconta del nuovo mondo, senza tirargli ceffoni di realtà. È perché gli ricorda che una parte di Bucky è ancora viva, che forse non sarà in B., ma sicuramente è lì con lui, in Steve.

Nonostante tutto gli capita ancora di tirare occhiate curiose alla propria casella postale, anche se sa che la troverà vuota.

\- - -

Nove giorni è il tempo massimo che Stark ha resistito senza infastidirlo (e il fatto che, dagli eventi di New York, il dottor Banner sia rimasto al suo fianco, ha certamente aiutato a tenerlo occupato).  
Nove giorni, prima di ricevere quello che Iron Man ha definito _codice rosso-Romanoff_. Rosso come il pericolo, rosso come i capelli dell’ex spia russa, rosso come il sangue che sgorga dalla ferita al suo ventre.  
Incurante della distanza tra Washington e New York, Steve si _precipita_ da loro.  
Mossa da pivello. Ormai avrebbe dovuto imparare a fiutarle certe fregature.

\- - -

È stata la signorina Potts ad accoglierlo all’ingresso; gli ha porto le proprie scuse ancor prima che chiedesse notizie di Tony e Natasha.  
Lo accompagna fino all’ultimo piano della Stark Tower, dove trovano la squadra al completo. Lì lo lascia, tirando uno sguardo di rimprovero all’indirizzo del padrone di casa che risponde agitando un gin tonic.  
Sul tavolo della sala, un’elegante busta bianco avorio, una di quelle adatte agli inviti di matrimonio, lo fissa inanimata. A picchiettarvi sopra, l’indice della mano libera di Tony Stark, mentre altre tre paia di occhi fissano Steve come aquile a riposo.  
Qualcosa gli dice che non aspettavano altri che lui.  
«Il messaggio parlava di un’emergenza.» Inizia a temere di essere stato preso in giro.  
Passa in rassegna i compagni: Natasha non ha alcuna ferita, scuote la chioma rossa che ondeggia morbida sulle spalle, mentre sospira a labbra schiuse; Barton è il meno interessato a presenziare e sembra più che altro in quella stanza per fare numero, in un tentativo fallito di mettere pressione a Captain America; il dottor Banner si sistema gli occhiali sul naso in un gesto imbarazzato, attento a non incrociare il suo sguardo.  
Stark, infine, prende in mano la busta iniziando a sventolarla come fossero cambiali scadute con cui Steve ha tentato di fregarlo. «È la tua _intervention_.»  
Steve aggrotta la fronte. Ha una vaga idea di cosa significhi il termine, quello che non sa è cosa c’entri con lui.  
«Quindi quando mi hai scritto che Romanoff era tornata squarciata in due da una missione, era solo un pretesto per farmi correre fin qui.» Non è una domanda, ormai è chiaro perfino a lui.  
La rossa fa danzare un’occhiata a metà tra il biasimo e il divertito tra lui e il milionario. «Gli hai detto che ero squarciata in due?»  
Stark fa spallucce. «È servito. Non hai sentito il Capitano? Ha _corso_ fin qui.»  
«Figurativamente. La moto è parcheggiata fuori.»  
Natasha gli sorride morbida. «La tua preoccupazione mi lusinga, ma pro-futuro, se mai dovessi ritrovarmi ferita, posso assicurarti che non mi troverai mai alle porte di una torre che spicca nel bel mezzo di New York come un faro in mezzo al mare.»  
«La Torre con cui te la stai prendendo possiede i sistemi di sicurezza più all’avanguardia di New York.»  
«Aveva anche il tuo nome al neon se è per questo.»  
«Anche i giochini con cui te ne vai in giro hanno il mio nome, ma non mi risulta di aver ricevuto lamentele in merito.»  
«Forse sarò all’antica, Stark, ma non mi piace dare nell’occhio, dovresti averlo capito ormai.»  
«_All’antica_. Starai mica passando troppo tempo col Capitano?»  
Barton affila un’occhiata di sbieco e fa cadere la propria mano oltre la gamba, a sfiorare con il dorso la coscia di Natasha. È un gesto che per quanto accidentale appaia, ha il gusto di una minaccia velata di gelosia. «Possiamo tornare alla farsa di prima e chiudere la serata?»  
Steve sospetta che Stark li abbia buttati tutti giù dal letto, chiamandoli a rapporto con scuse simili a quella rifilata a lui.  
«Calmati Legolas, ci sto arrivando» Tony scaccia le lamentele con una manata. Sulle labbra incorniciate dal pizzetto si trascrive lo sberleffo ancor prima che esca a voce: «Siamo qui riuniti per far scendere Capitan Amanuense dalla nuvoletta idilliaca in cui ha trovato posto e ricordargli una volta per tutte che il sottoscritto non è la sua segretaria e che sedurre gli studenti dei college per poi abbandonarli come cani in autostrada non è una buona idea in quasi nessuna nazione del mondo, né una buona pubblicità e di sicuro non farà piacere alle loro madri. A meno che tu non metta la testa a posto e un anello al dito del ragazzo… ma, in quel caso, qualcosa mi dice che –»  
«Quello che sta cercando di dire Tony!» Banner interviene, interrompe a gamba tesa lo sproloquio del miliardario, appena un attimo prima che Steve inizi a empatizzare con l’idea che ha avuto il Dio dell’Inganno quando, mesi prima, ha gettato il miliardario dalla finestra alle loro spalle.  
Bruce solleva gli occhiali col dorso della mano e si preme quattro polpastrelli alle palpebre, massaggiandole piano, quindi riprende abbassando di parecchio il tono: «Quello che sta cercando di dire Tony è che ha ricevuto una lettera del tuo nuovo amico.»  
«E ci avete costretti a venire solo per assistere alla sua scenata di gelosia?» chiede Clint. Si lascia scivolare di lato, sulle cosce di Natasha su cui la nuca trova il proprio appoggio.  
Tony scuote il capo con una smorfia quasi disgustata, sicuramente oltraggiata. «No, voi servite come testimoni per quando farò incidere sullo scudo di Cap. _Te l’avevo detto_ e al di sotto la mia firma.»  
Steve non si cura della battuta. «B. ti ha scritto?»  
«Sì.»  
«Oh.»  
«Già: _oh_.»  
È un dialogo che trova poco spazio nelle parole, ma convoglia negli sguardi dei due, specialmente in quello di Steve dove l’azzurro si arricchisce di nuove intense sfumature: striature blu scuro spennellano la sorpresa, screzi verdi accendono micce di gelosia e il rosso sulle guance è l’imbarazzo che avanza quando si rende conto che Tony è riuscito benissimo a leggerlo.  
«Mi ha scritto per sapere se fossi ancora vivo.» Stark si assicura di far passare almeno un intero minuto prima di specificarlo, godendosi fino all’ultimo secondo ogni cambio di espressione del Capitano. «Lo sai che si è perfino scusato, temendo di averti offeso? Non puoi avere un hobby come tutte le persone normali? Avengers di giorno e spezza cuori dei ragazzini indifesi nel tempo libero? Cattivo, Rogers. Cattivo.»  
Steve riesce a sentirlo dal divano lo sguardo di Natasha fermo su di lui, forse in un tentativo di dargli man forte e toglierlo d’impaccio – deve aver già capito che ha seguito il suo consiglio, che forse _ha tentato di seguirlo_ e gli è riuscito _male_, ma almeno ci ha provato.  
Scuote il capo, arrendevole. «Lo sai che non ho fatto niente del genere.» Più ci pensa, però, e meno se ne convince; detesta l’idea che B. possa aver chiesto scusa per qualcosa di cui non ha colpa alcuna. «Puoi farmi vedere questa lettera finalmente o stai aspettando che mi offra di porgerti le mie scuse in pubblica piazza.»  
«Ti dirò, la cosa mi alletta. Organizziamo una conferenza stampa?»  
«Tony…» è di nuovo Bruce a riportarlo in carreggiata.  
Stark sbuffa come un bambino messo in punizione e appoggia la busta bianco avorio sul tavolino. «Seah, seah, la lettera comunque è mia e la tengo io, tu puoi avere questa.» Vi tiene sopra la punta di due dita premute al centro, spostandola in direzione di Steve. Non le toglie però, nemmeno quando l’altro fa per sfilarla, anzi, preme più forte per impedirglielo. «Prima però sputa il rospo, chi è?»  
«Chi è _chi_?»  
«Hai capito benissimo: chi è che ti ricorda. Tuo fratello? Un tuo vecchio compagno di scuola? Il tuo pupillo nell’esercito? La tua cotta segreta? Sbatti le palpebre se mi sto avvicinando.»  
Steve affila uno sguardo irritato.  
_Il suo nome era Bucky_, la confessione gli prende vita negli occhi, sul viso, nelle vene, dentro la bocca e sotto la lingua, _ed era la mia luce così come io ero la sua ombra._ Lui, Bucky, avrebbe affermato il contrario, ma non è presente per farlo e Steve non permette al proprio ricordo di sminuirlo.  
Stark si accontenta del suo silenzio; ha già avuto ciò che cercava. «È un invito a teatro.»  
_Tutti_ sgranano sguardi confusi, cercando un’interpretazione che non esiste: è esattamente quello che è, un invito a teatro.  
Steve fa per tirarsi indietro, allontanando la mano dalla busta. Non sa se sia una buona idea, rischia di ricadere in un loop da cui non è nemmeno stato in grado di uscirne completamente.  
Stark, però, affonda il coltello in una piaga che ancora brucia. «Se non ci vai tu, ci vado io.»  
Il _«Cosa?»_ è la promessa di un pugno in faccia che il biondo sputa tra i denti, incapace di trattenersi.  
«Mi hai sentito. Se non ci vai tu, ci andrò io, ho già chiesto a Pepper di non prendermi altri impegni in quella serata.»  
L’irritazione è un filo sottile che attraversa il corpo di Steve e lo pizzica con piccoli morsi sottocutanei. Sente fremere qualcosa che si trova sotto la pelle e sotto i muscoli, lo sente spingere nello stomaco e allargarsi per il torace, strisciandogli addosso e lasciandogli una sensazione appiccicosa e nauseante. Sente crescere l’irrazionale voglia di prenderlo a pugni, di obbligarlo a dargli la lettera (oltre che l’invito) e di strapparla in mille pezzi per poi fargliela ingoiare.  
È evidente che Stark voglia solo provocarlo, il problema è che ci sta anche riuscendo.  
Sospira sforzandosi di mantenere il discorso su toni civili. «Credevo voleste che smettessi di –»  
Tony lo interrompe brutale. «No. _ Red Heartless_ lo voleva, io non l’ho mai detto.» Puntualizza, indicando con un cenno sbrigativo del capo in direzione di Natasha. «Se un bamboccio dagli occhi di gatto è quello che ti serve per darti una svegliata e farti accettare più in fretta che questo è ormai il tuo tempo e _noi_ la tua gente, per quel che mi riguarda puoi pure iniziare ad allevare un intero stormo di piccioni viaggiatori.»  
Steve perde un battito e sente l’amo di una canna da pesca uncinarlo alla bocca, strattonandolo con forza fuori dall’oceano di parole di Stark, quando l’uomo parla di occhi di gatto. Non presta attenzione al resto del discorso, sa solo che, quando esce dalla Torre, tra le mani stringe un elegante invito per uno degli spettacoli che a breve si terrà nei teatri di New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Nickname degli New York Yankees. I Dodgers sono stati fondati a Brooklyn, per poi venir trasferiti a Los Angeles nel 1958 – motivo per cui ho deciso fossero la squadra preferita di Steve.  
\---  
Ispirata alla task 18.2 (july ediction) della 1StuckyADay @till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky – prompt: immage  
Scritta per: la Stucky Bingo 2019, casella: Secret Identity Revealed


	3. Feelin' good

Natasha gli ha chiesto se ci andrà.  
È indeciso, anche se forse è il minimo che deve a B. – non per aver chiuso unilateralmente ogni comunicazione, ma per aver fatto di lui un tappo di sughero con cui otturare il buco che Bucky ha lasciato nella propria anima e poi aver deciso di non averne più bisogno. Per essere stato – direbbe Tony, ma lo dice anche Steve – uno stronzo.  
Il problema di essere un Avenger, tuttavia, è che nelle missioni non puoi timbrare il cartellino in uscita all’ora che ti pare. Stanno facendo ritorno solo ora dall’ultima che Fury ha affidato al suo Strike Team e manca meno di un’ora all’inizio dello spettacolo a cui è stato invitato. 

Il jet in dotazione dello S.H.I.E.L.D. sorvola i cieli di New York a bassa quota. Steve guarda oltre l’oblò, in basso, dove le luci dei grattacieli si mescolano nei toni caldi del giallo e dell’arancio, un mare luccicante da cui i tetti degli edifici più alti spuntano come iceberg di vetro e acciaio.  
Natasha lo raggiunge, accomodandosi al sedile accanto al suo. «Se stai pensando di tentare un tuffo nella baia, desisti. Ho già parlato col pilota, stiamo per fare scalo.»  
Si volta a guardarla stupito.  
La rossa sorride. «Farai in tempo.»  
«Non eri contraria?»  
«E continuo a esserlo; per una volta, però, Stark potrebbe aver avuto l’idea giusta. Potrebbe essere davvero quello che ti serve. Ma se proprio dovesse rivelarsi un buco nell’acqua, puoi sempre ripiegare su Milly della contabilità. Lo sai che a casa sua ha fatto istallare un palo per la lap dance?»  
«Non sono sicuro di sapere in che modo prendere questa informazione…»  
Natasha solleva le sopracciglia in un’espressione ammiccante e Steve si pente quasi immediatamente di averlo detto. 

\- - -

Non ce la farà mai e, se anche dovesse farcela, non lo faranno mai entrare vestito in quel modo, ma non è che abbia avuto il tempo di spogliarsi della divisa per indossare uno smoking. A pensarci, non ne possiede nemmeno uno.  
Corre per le strade di New York, sfrecciando incrocio dopo incrocio finché il _bip-bip_ del cellulare non lo avvisa di essere finalmente in prossimità della mèta. Appena in tempo, due minuti dopo e l’ultima tacca della batteria crolla, annerendo il display. 

\- - -

Contro ogni pronostico, è proprio l’uniforme a dargli l’accesso alla sala.  
Gli uomini della sicurezza lo riconoscono e, al passaggio di Captain America, sollevano il braccio destro in un saluto militare. Imbarazzato, Steve ricambia e affretta il passo, anche se uno di loro lo avverte che lo spettacolo è finito da un pezzo.  
È arrivato tardi.  
A luci spente, si fa strada tra le poltrone e scende i gradini due alla volta, guardando posti che sono ormai vuoti. Si ferma alla fila C - poltrona 32, il posto a lui assegnato. Non che sia importante a questo punto, ma nel guardare quell0 accanto a suo, il 33, gli viene da sorridere immaginando che potesse essere stato quello di B.  
Del ragazzo, però, non c’è nessuna traccia; non che possa biasimarlo. Dovrà ricordarsi di restituirgli i soldi che ha speso per regalargli il biglietto, immagina fosse piuttosto costoso: quelle poltrone si trovano così vicine al palco che avrebbe potuto scorgere perfino il colore degli occhi degli attori.  
Si ritrova ad osservare il palco; non è che abbia molto altro da fare in fondo e non ha fretta di tornare nel proprio appartamento a Washington. Nessuno lo ha aspetta.  
La scia azzurrina dell’unico faretto rimasto acceso illumina un pianoforte a coda che doveva far parte dello spettacolo; per un attimo qualcosa non gli torna. La sagoma delle gambe del pianoforte è irregolare.  
Una giovane donna bionda spunta da dietro le quinte, Steve teme voglia cacciarlo, ma lei lo ignora per rivolgersi invece al pianoforte. «Non ti sei dato ancora per vinto?»  
La sagoma prende vita e i connotati di un ragazzo, si alza e mantiene le spalle a Steve. Indossa un elegante completo nero, le maniche della giacca arrotolate sull’avambraccio e la camicia tenuta sbadatamente fuori dai pantaloni. «Ancora cinque minuti e arrivo.»  
«Che ne è stato dei cinque minuti di prima?»  
«Sono passati, quindi ne aspetto altri cinque.»  
«Io me ne vado, tu fai come vuoi. Ci si vede domani alle prove.» La donna scrolla le spalle e sparisce dietro ai tendoni.  
Steve non sa perché si sia ritrovato a macinare gli ultimi metri che lo separavano dal palco. Guarda dal basso la schiena del ragazzo. Lui sbuffa, si tira indietro di un passo e si volta sotto la luce azzurra che gli illumina corti capelli castani dalla frangia ribelle, tratti ancora fanciulleschi di un mento leggermente squadrato, e occhi di un azzurro scintillante e cristallino.  
Steve potrebbe riconoscere quel viso ovunque. _Ovunque._ Il fatto che, tuttavia, si trovi lì, lo destabilizza. «Bucky?»  
Il ragazzo lo guarda. Non appena lo riconosce, gli occhi si illuminano come se avesse visto sorgere il sole dopo anni di buio seppellito in una caverna. «Capitano!»  
Un balzo giù dal palco e gli è di fronte. Un metro solo di distanza, settant’anni di ibernazione da colmare con un passo. «Oh Capitano, mio Capitano.» recita giocoso.  
Steve, invece, non si muove. È come se il ghiaccio che l’ha tenuto ibernato fosse tornato a reclamare il suo corpo, congelandolo nell’istante in cui ha riconosciuto Bucky e _Bucky_ gli ha sorriso.  
Se è uno scherzo, è uno scherzo di cattivo gusto. È crudele e gli sta spezzando il cuore.  
Se è uno scherzo, spera che chiunque l’abbia orchestrato sia pronto alle conseguenze e abbia idea di cosa voglia dire ritrovarsi ottantotto chili di super soldato lanciato per atterrarlo e per colpirlo finché non avrà scoperto chi si nasconde sotto la faccia di un _fantasma_.  
Se è uno scherzo, è ingiusto. È sleale. È meschino.  
E se non lo è…  
…allora vaffanculo. 

\- - -

Qualcosa lo sfiora all’altezza del bicipite. È difficile accorgersene sotto la stoffa rinforzata dell’uniforme: è un tocco leggero, la punta di due dita che timidamente si fanno avanti, premono e rimbalzano lontano, velocemente, come scottate.  
«Ca-capitano?»  
Steve osserva la bocca che gli sta parlando, linee carnose color pesco che le gocce di luce dal faretto rendono lucide. La bocca di una bambola, non quella dell’uomo con cui è andato in guerra e che la guerra gli ha portato via, ma quella di un ragazzino imberbe.  
Aggrotta la fronte. Crede. Si sente estraneo al proprio corpo e non è più certo dei propri movimenti, ma lo sguardo non si sposta dal ragazzo che, frenetico, si guarda intorno alla ricerca di aiuto.  
«Oddio, ho fatto venire una sincope a Captain America… cazzo… cazzo… cazzo…» mormora. Il panico palpabile; forse è quello a riportare Steve a galla, a riattivare il collegamento mente/corpo e restituirgli padronanza delle proprie azioni: solleva una mano, unisce due dita e le porta sotto la mascella del ragazzo.  
Lui lo lascia fare, anche se lo guarda apprensivo e con una soggezione che Steve non è abituato a vedersi rivolgere. Ma non dev’essere facile fidarsi del tuo supereroe, quando la tua vita è letteralmente nel palmo della sua mano e sai che avrebbe la forza di spezzarti le ossa del collo se solo lo volesse.  
Steve, però, non vuole – solo che non sa di preciso cosa voglia in questo momento, mentre la propria mano indugia in una carezza sul collo del più giovane, muovendola con lancinante lentezza, quasi potesse trasmettere il dolore che gli sta aprendo in due il petto.  
«Uhm… batte ancora, vero?»  
Lo guarda stranito, senza capire.  
«Il mio cuore, intendo… ormai dev’essere salito in gola.»  
«Non sei Bucky, vero?»  
«Chi?»  
Steve preme sulla carotide, percepisce sui polpastrelli il flusso del sangue, il battito cardiaco. È agitato, veloce, emozioni in tumulto racchiuse in un muscolo. Ma quel che più conta è che non sta mentendo.  
È Peggy che gli ha insegnato quel trucco, una macchina della verità racchiusa tra indice e medio.  
Allontana la mano, ripone il braccio disteso lungo il fianco, quasi ad abbandonarlo lì in attesa che qualcuno venga a reclamarlo. Il cervello sta passando in rassegna ogni possibile spiegazione, pur di non cedere a quella più ovvia.  
Dimentica che il ragazzo lo stia fissando già da un po’, immobile, come un soldato in attesa di ordini.  
Tenta un sorriso mesto che non deve riuscirgli come sperato, visto l’espressione corrucciata dell’altro. «Mi dispiace, ti ho spaventato?»  
Il ragazzo scuote il capo. Ora che è tornato a muoversi, non resiste all’impulso di aprire il palmo al proprio collo, a raccogliere il calore delle dita di Captain America e schiacciarselo lì, sulla propria pelle perché vi rimanga il più a lungo possibile.  
Steve finge di non notarlo. «Posso chiederti qual è il tuo nome?»  
«Tu puoi chiedermi tutto.»  
Lo vede sgranare gli occhi, come se qualcuno gli avesse piazzato in bocca quelle parole e non sapesse come o perché le abbia pronunciate. «Cazzo… Cioè. Sì. Intendo… puoi chiedermelo. Il mio nome. Anche se ormai mi sono sputtanato alla grande e non vorrai più avere nulla a che fare con me. _Di nuovo._»  
«Perché dici così?»  
«Perché hai smesso di scrivermi…»  
Steve si rende conto di aver indurito l’espressione quando serra la mascella, una tagliola di denti che spezza la frase del ragazzo e gliela lascia a metà.  
È lontana la volontà di trovare per lui una buona scusa da dargli, la verità suona come una barzelletta contro l’amore: _non sei tu, sono io, sono innamorato di un ricordo di settant’anni fa e tu, dannazione, tu porti la sua faccia_… ma ancora con gli occhi piantati su quel volto, sente pulsare tra le tempie un rancore indignato, che è sì ingiusto, ma che è tutto quel che gli rimane. Per tutto quel tempo si è gonfiato di sogni, come un tarlo all’ingrasso che ha divorato sino alla nausea ogni asse, ogni truciolo di un relitto che in sé aveva ogni memoria di Bucky e che ora guarda affondare in mezzo all’oceano.  
Se potesse, probabilmente, artiglierebbe il volto di quel ragazzo per strapparglielo di dosso; non è degno di indossarlo e non è giusto che gli assomigli tanto. Non è giusto.  
_Non è giusto…  
_Poi, però, la risata del ragazzo esplode e d’un tratto l’intera sala si carica di quel trillo allegro e genuino. «Sto scherzando, lo so che voi Avengers siete impegnati a tenerci protetti da minacce che nemmeno immaginiamo… e cose che hanno a che fare con difficili decisioni da prendere.»  
Steve ha la sensazione che ci sia lo zampino di Stark. Si concede di rilassarsi per un momento. «Qualcosa del genere, sì.»  
«Visto? Quindi per tornare al mio nome.» Gli tende la mano. «Sebastian Stan.»  
_È finita.  
_Quello è il momento in cui l’illusione si infrange ai piedi di Steve e il Capitano finisce coi piedi nella polvere e la faccia contro il muro della realtà. Non fa male come pensava, forse perché non sente più niente.  
«Sebastian?» domanda laconico.  
«Sì, ma mia madre mi chiama Baz. Da qui, la _B_. Ammettilo, ha aggiunto un’aura di mistero.»  
Non riesce a sentire nemmeno il sorriso che si costruisce in faccia, mentre stringe la mano di Sebastian. È come stringere un pezzo di carne, non c’è alcuna scintilla, non ci sono farfalle nello stomaco, _non c’è Bucky._ Ma è questo il punto, non c’è mai stato, che senso ha, quindi, sentirsene tradito ora?  
«Steve Rogers.»  
Sebastian ricambia titubante la stretta. Nessuno dei due lascia la presa. «Posso farti una domanda, Steve Rogers? Anzi, due.»  
«Certo, chiedi pure.»  
«Ok, la prima è: come devo chiamarti? Steve va bene? O preferisci Rogers? O devo continuare con Capitano?»  
Le labbra di Steve hanno un tremito e dalla gola si fa largo una risata sabbiosa. «Steve va benissimo. Io invece posso chiamarti…» Le dune, però, non gli danno tregua, tornano a sommergergli voce e parole. Allenta la stretta e abbandona la mano del ragazzo.  
«Sebastian? Sì.» lo aiuta il più giovane. «La seconda domanda è: sei deluso? È dall’inizio che mi guardi come se ti fossi aspettato qualcun altro.»  
No, non è deluso. È confuso, è arrabbiato, è _perso_ – e lo è da troppo tempo, così tanto che perfino un ragazzino con cinque anni meno di lui se ne è accorto.  
Non è deluso, è _patetico_.  
Scuote il capo, ingoiando un bolo di saliva solido come un pugno di roccia. «Hai ragione, scusami, non… no, non sono deluso. Mi hai solo colto di sorpresa.»  
«Per questo Bucky?»  
Serra i denti. «Sì. Era… gli somigli. Forse troppo.» non gli dice che è quello a fargli male, ma Sebastian gli è sempre parso un ragazzo intelligente e gli basta notare la tristezza nello sguardo di Steve per capirlo.  
«Uhm… vuoi che mi metta… un cappello?»  
Steve allarga le braccia, sbattendo lentamente le ciglia, due volte, come iniziando a riprendersi lentamente da un sogno che gli si sta sfaldando davanti agli occhi e di cui ricorderà soltanto il calore, le sensazioni dolciastre, la nostalgia, ma non i contenuti.  
Si sforza di sbuffare. «Con un cappello posso ancora vederti la faccia e comunque non sono messo così male.»  
«Beheeee…»  
«Sebastian.»  
Sebastian sorride, passandosi una mano dietro la nuca. «Fa un certo effetto venire chiamato per nome da Captain America.»  
Fa un certo effetto anche pronunciarlo: abbinare finalmente un nome vero a tutte quelle lettere, a tutte le sue confidenze. È come se finora non avesse fatto altro se non correre all’inseguimento di un traguardo invisibile e alla fine, senza rendersene conto, lo avesse superato.  
Maratona conclusa.  
Tutti a casa.  
«Mi fa piacere che Iron Man sia riuscito a dartelo.» Sebastian abbassa lo sguardo alla mano sinistra del Capitano, tra le dita è ancora stretto il biglietto di ingresso per lo spettacolo. Tra i nomi degli attori quello di Stan è tra i primi, la missione l’ha tenuto così impegnato che non ci aveva fatto nemmeno caso.  
«Mi dispiace essermelo perso. A dire il vero non avevo nemmeno realizzato che fossi uno degli attori.»  
«Mi hanno chiamato esattamente tre giorni dopo che ho ricevuto la tua prima lettera. Alla faccia dell’_una su un milione_.»  
Sebastian ride e Steve, contagiato, si ritrova a fare lo stesso, anche se la sua è un’imitazione alquanto annacquata.  
«E invece qual è la storia dietro a tutti gli spartiti?»  
Il volto del ragazzo si ravviva, entusiasta per l’interesse del Capitano. «Mia madre insegnava pianoforte. È da lei che ho imparato. A casa siamo pieni di spartiti, alcuni sono così vecchi che non servono più a niente, mentre altri…»  
«Altri sono di John Lennon?»  
«Te lo ricordi?»  
«Sì. È una bella canzone.»  
«È una delle mie preferite, mia madre me la cantava quando eravamo ancora in Romania.»  
«Sei rumeno?»  
«A-ah. rumeno, austriaco, americano.» allarga le braccia col sorriso di un marinaio che ha solcato ogni mare ed è sbarcato in ogni porto. «Appartengo al mondo.»  
Steve annuisce, ha tanto l’aspetto di una battuta dello spettacolo che si è perso. «Posso fartela io una domanda?»  
«Spara.»  
«Perché mi hai mandato quella canzone?»  
«Perché non hai mai risposto alla mia domanda. Quella che ti ho posto la prima volta: se potessi, torneresti indietro?»  
A dire il vero Steve non pensava se ne ricordasse – o forse sperava così non fosse. «Non ne sono sicuro, forse. Ma qualcuno ci ha tenuto a dirmi che ci sono persone che contano su di me qui, ora, in questo tempo.» E lui, con il suo atteggiamento, li sta deludendo tutti quanti.  
Sebastian scrolla le spalle. Lo sa che è un altro di quelli che sta deludendo, ma gli è grato che non glielo faccia pesare.  
«Fortuna allora che per adesso ti toccherà rimanere.» Poi, come se un pensiero gli fosse balenato alla testa, il ragazzo si volta ad osservare il palcoscenico. «Ti va se te ne concedo uno privato? Il biglietto, dopotutto, ce l’hai.» 

\- - -

Di quello che è stato lo spettacolo, la sceneggiatura, i costumi, non è rimasto altro se non un pianoforte a coda e l’abbraccio di abiti su misura di cui Sebastian aveva iniziato a liberarsi prima che Steve arrivasse. Un altro bottone viene fatto scivolare fuori dall’asola del colletto con uno schiocco del pollice e Sebastian sorride dalla panca, battendo sul velluto nero accanto a sé.  
Steve si accomoda al suo fianco. Non è riuscito a dirgli di no, non ci ha nemmeno provato e mentre ne guarda il profilo concentrato, mentre segue il percorso della lingua che spunta per umettare labbra carnose che teme torneranno a perseguitarlo nei propri sogni.  
Il ragazzo si tira indietro con la schiena, mordendosi l’interno guancia. «Premetto che le mie doti canore fanno schifo.»  
«Non ci credo.»  
«Fidati, immagina un cane morente in mezzo alla strada. Più o meno sono a quei livelli... però la canzone è bella e mi fa pensare a te.» Solleva con cura il coperchio. «Prima, però, posso farti un’altra domanda?»  
«Certo che ne fai tante.»  
«È un no?»  
Steve scuote il capo. «Chiedi e basta, che tu ci creda o no, non hai bisogno del mio permesso per farlo.»  
«Questo Bucky… che fine ha fatto?»  
«È morto.» pronunciarlo a voce alta dopo tutto quel tempo ha un sapore amaro. Assoluto come una condanna.  
_È finita._  
Bucky è morto. Ed è finita.  
Una pausa. Lunga. Infinita.  
Accanto a lui Sebastian si raddrizza sulla panca, il gomito che per un attimo gli sfiora il braccio.  
«Ma tu sei ancora vivo.»  
Si volta di scatto a guardarlo. Sgrana occhi a parole che sono state anche di Peggy, di Romanoff, di Stark… non le stesse, ma tutte volevano dire la medesima cosa e Steve, testardo come un mulo, non ha mai voluto ascoltare.  
Non ha il tempo di rispondere, la musica riempie il teatro.  
Sebastian aveva ragione, non è portato per il canto e stona più di una volta; in compenso la musica è perfetta, dita lunghe accarezzano la laccatura nera e bianca dei tasti, li insegue, li vezzeggia, raccoglie note tra le mani e, come stelle filanti, le fa scrosciare delicatamente sulle loro teste.  
Steve si ritrova ad ascoltarlo ad occhi chiusi e piano, con la calma che il tempo richiede alle ferite per guarire, sulle labbra sboccia un sorriso sereno. 

\- - -

Si sono separati poco dopo, ognuno per la propria strada. Beh, non esattamente. Nella mano Steve stringe ancora il biglietto d’ingresso al teatro; in un angolo spicca la firma di Sebastian.  
È strano, ora che il mistero è stato svelato, non doverlo più chiamare B.  
È strano superare la cassetta postale e non doversi più aspettare alcuna lettera, ma non appena, seduto sul bordo del letto, collega il caricatore al cellulare, il display si risveglia illuminandosi per l’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio. 

[Natasha – 00.07] Stark mi sta dando il tormento per sapere se sei tornato a casa sano e salvo e se il tuo giovane ammiratore ha lasciato intatta la tua dote?  
[Steve – 00.13] Ti prego, di’ a Stark che non c’è nessuna dote.  
[Natasha – 00.14] Posso farlo, ma sai anche tu che non appena lo saprà verrà da te a chiederti i particolari di come l’hai persa  
[Steve – 00.19] Stai aspettando che li racconti a te, non è vero?  
[Natasha – 00.20] Sono brava a tenere i segreti, Rogers  
[Steve – 00.22] Anche io, Nat. Anche io. 

Si lascia cadere sdraiato tra le coperte, senza smettere di fissare il cellulare.  
Come se li avesse richiamati a sé, qualche minuto dopo, si affacciano nuovi messaggi; sa già che non li ha inviati Natasha. 

[Numero sconosciuto – 00.33] Spero che i tuoi timpani stiano bene buonanotte Steve  
[Numero sconosciuto – 00.33] _Link_ _Youtube Attached_

Non riconosce il numero di cellulare, ma ha una qualche idea di chi si tratti.  
Una buona manciata di secondi li passa a fissare il link, indeciso sul da farsi, finché con l’indice non preme il touch screen. Il video parte e Steve sorride quando una canzone che ha sentito meno di due ore prima bussa alla sua camera da letto con la voce melodica di un cantante canadese. 

_It’s a new dawn._  
It’s a new day.  
It’s a new life.  
For me.

C’è Peggy in quella canzone, in un bar solitario, in piedi accanto a lui mentre gli chiede di non rimanere inchiodato alle colpe. C’è Natasha che gli propone appuntamenti con donne che non ha mai visto, e Stark che gli lancia frecciatine e vorrebbe farlo andare avanti a suon di calci in culo, e B. (questa sarà l’ultima volta che si concede di chiamarlo ancora così) che seduto a un pianoforte suona per lui.  
E, appollaiato sul fondo del letto, con il sorriso scanzonato con cui l’ha conosciuto la prima volta e di cui si è innamorato tutte le altre, c’è Bucky che gli scocca un occhiolino e con un cenno della mano si prepara a dirgli addio quando Steve sarà pronto.  
Forse non sarà adesso. Forse non oggi, forse non domani. Ma prima o poi. 

_And I feeling good._ [1]

Prima o poi. 

** —****_ Fine _** ** —**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Feeling Good, Michael Buble = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Edwsf-8F3sI  
I dettagli sulla famiglia di Sebastian, nome del patrigno e professione dei genitori da quel che ne so sono reali, così come il fatto che abbia vissuto in Romania e in Austria per un po', il resto è completamente inventato per i fini della fic.  
\---  
E' finita!  
Per chi si aspettava davvero Bucky, gomen-ne ma ce l’ha l’Hydra, TWS, Pierce, etc etc. Fin dall'inizio non avevo alcuna intenzione di farlo comparire fisicamente, anche se posso immaginare la delusione nel giungere alla fine e non trovarlo. A dire il vero ho in mente un'intera serie (intitolata Una su un milione) che va da qui all'arrivo del Winter Soldier e forse anche dopo, ma quando, come e se vedrà mai la luce è tutto da vedere.  
In ogni caso la fic l'ho scritta con il preciso intento di inserire MCU!Sebastian (di fatti l'inserimento del pg sorpresa nelle note della intro), perché è l’unica gioia che mi ha lasciato Endgame e lo amerò per sempre con la forza di mille soli. All’inizio Sebastian doveva essere più piccoletto, la fic più leggera e le pare di Steve molto meno... #einvece. Oh well, per quel che mi riguarda sono solo felice che sia finita e di aver introdotto MCU!Seb.  
\---  
Ispirata alla task 18.2 (july ediction) della 1StuckyADay @till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky – prompt: immage  
Scritta per: la Stucky Bingo 2019, casella: Secret Identity Revealed


End file.
